pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pet or Pest
Summary When Patrica and Florence's next door neighbor, Caily, goes on vacation with her family to Nepal, they are asked to look after her pet platypus, Ally, but eventually, she and Perry have fallen in love with each other. Meanwhile, Perry falling in love with Ally is exactly a mission to create another platypus agent. So, Doofenshmirtz tries to dismantle The Verlean Cosmetic Factory and Buttons is set off to stop him but she gets trapped like last time she fought him, but along with Perry.Then Phineas and Patrica with their friends and Adam plan to set up a date with Perry and Ally so they do it tonight. Meanwhile, Buttons gets out of the trap and she and Doofenshmirtz begin battling, then accidentally shoot the Mangentizing-thing inator at the romantic stuff while he says, "CURSE YOU PERRY'S RABBIT GIRLFRIEND!!". Then suddenly Patrica said, "Why, is that you know what shaking and craking?" Then a hot pink platypus hatches out and everyone goes "AWW!!!", but Patrica gets confused, Ferb explains that platypuses are the only mammals to lay eggs then she names it Cherry. Then Ally runs off and gets ran over by a car off screen, but when Caily finds out she isn't very upset because Ally also has a twin sister named Lilly, and Patrica slaps her face in anger then Caily leaves. Now worried on what they're gonna do with Cherry then she walks off to Buttons and sucks on her breast-feeder then once again everyone goes "AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!" then they just decide to raise it, then suddenly Phineas knows that Perry is gone. Then back at the lair, well you know the whole great work of the Agent P thing. Songs TBA Space Adventure (cameo) End Credits Some clips of Ally plays then it says In Memory of Ally 2004-20?? Gallery Running gags Too young line Adam: Dude, aren't you too young to be setting up a platypus couple? Phineas: Yes, yes we are. Adam: Oh, great. Ferb's line Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! Patrica: I don't get it, all platypus are mammals. Ferb: But they're the only ones to lay eggs. Patrica: Is it beacuse it's half duck!? Ferb: Well, its features came from different animals. Patricia: Now, I get it. (Ferb and Patricia looked at the people) Everyone: AWWWWWWWWWWW! Florence's line Florence: But on the bright side I finally get to plan a funeral Candace: I'll assist you, I also do weddings and bat mizthas Florence's screaming When she almost falls over Whatcha doin' Phineas: Hey girls, whatcha doin' and what are you doing with a rare female red platypus? Perry's entrance to the liar Through the cabinet next to the stove Memorable quotes the Too young line Adam: Man those boys are even crazier than Patrica Candace: Welcome to my world, but if it's something big together we can bust them and even your sisters does the evil laugh while Adam backs off freaked out Phineas: What's so funny? Candace: laughing how big is your whole date? Phineas: Like this restaurant theme Candace: Oh, with Adam's help you guys are so busted!!! _________________________________________________________________________________________________ coming soon Background info. *1st time ever we encounter a real death *Like Candace Adam thinks Patrica is a weirdo *''coming soon'' Continuity *Cherry looks like a hot pink version of baby Perry (Oh, There you are, Perry ) *It is mentioned by Patrica that her least favorite movie is Space Adventure, but the jingle is kinda catchy (Not Phineas and Ferb ) *2nd time Buttons had fought Doofenshmirtz the 1st was her very 1st appearance *Noah Cyrus who played Sally voices Caily *Candace mentions she also plans weddings (Candace's Big Day ) *Florence mentions the whole funereal thing again (Along Came Ivy) [More coming soon] Allusions MacMackies is a parody of MacDonalds and Chicken choice is parodying Chicken selects coming soon Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Dan Povenmire asDr. Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Mae Whitman as Patrica *Kimberala Breg as Florence *Tress MacNeille as Buttons/Ally/Cherry *Troy Baker as Adam Verlean *Noah Cyrus as Caily Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages Category:Articles under construction